As a result of recent advances in computer technology, including the advent of microprocessor computers, the use of modular cathode-ray-tube (CRT) display and keyboard work station assemblies has proliferated. In conventional assemblies, the keyboard is disposed immediately in front of the display with the screen of the display positioned immediately above the rear of the keyboard. Such assemblies suffer from two major disadvantages.
First, the input material or copy from which an operator works must be placed to one side of the keyboard/display assembly. Consequently, operators must repeatedly move their heads back and forth from the copy to the CRT screen when entering data for actuation of the display. In such systems, operator focus time is slowed with each "read" since the combined head and eye movement required to switch from the copy material to the CRT display screen encompasses a twin axis. This causes production to be slowed, the incidence of errors to be increased, and fatigue of the operators to be accelerated.
Second, in conventional assemblies, the CRT screen is too low and too close to the operator. The conventional CRT screen placement permits excessive reflections on the screen surface, which distracts operators, and places the screen in an intermediate focal distance from the eyes of an operator which is not compatible with the vision requirements of many people and which is particularly irritating to those people who wear bifocal glasses.